O Nome da Rosa/Sétimo dia
SÉTIMO DIA NOITE Onde, para resumir as revelações prodigiosas de que aqui se fala, o título deveria ser tão longo como o capítulo, o que é contrário aos costumes. Encontramo-nos no umbral de uma sala semelhante na forma às outras três salas cegas heptagonais, em que dominava um forte odor a fechado e a livros macerados pela umidade. A candeia que mantinha alta iluminou primeiro a abóbada, depois movi o braço para baixo, para a direita e para a esquerda, e a chama despediu vagos clarões sobre as estantes afastadas, ao longo das paredes. Por fim vimos no centro uma mesa, coberta de papéis, e por trás da mesa uma figura sentada, que parecia esperar-nos imóvel no escuro, se acaso ainda estava viva. Ainda antes que a luz iluminasse o seu rosto, Guilherme falou. - Boa noite, venerável Jorge - disse. - Esperavas-nos? A lâmpada agora, avançando nós alguns passos, iluminava o rosto do velho, que nos olhava como se visse. - És tu, Guilherme de Baskerville? - perguntou. - Esperava-te desde hoje à tarde antes de vésperas, quando vim fechar-me aqui. Sabia que chegarias. - E o Abade? - perguntou Guilherme. - É ele que se agita na escada secreta? Jorge teve um momento de hesitação: - Ainda está vivo? - perguntou. - Julgava que já lhe tivesse faltado o ar. - Antes de começarmos a falar - disse Guilherme - queria salvá-lo. Tu podes abrir deste lado. - Não - disse Jorge com cansaço -, já não posso. O mecanismo manobra-se de baixo carregando sobre a lápide, e aqui em cima salta uma alavanca que abre uma porta lá ao fundo, por trás daquele armário - e apontou para trás de si. - Poderias ver ao lado do armário uma roda com uns contrapesos, que governa o mecanismo aqui de cima. Mas quando daqui ouvi a roda girar, sinal de que Abbone tinha entrado por baixo, dei um esticão à corda que sustém os pesos, e a corda quebrou-se. Agora a passagem está fechada de ambos os lados, e não poderias reatar os fios daquele engenho. O Abade está morto. - Porque o mataste? - Hoje, quando me mandou chamar, disse-me que, graças a ti, tinha descoberto tudo. Não sabia ainda o que é que eu tinha procurado proteger, nunca compreendeu exatamente quais eram os tesouros, e os fins da biblioteca. Pediu-me que lhe explicasse aquilo que não sabia. Queria que o finis Africae fosse aberto. O grupo dos italianos tinha-lhe pedido que pusesse fim àquilo que eles chamam o mistério alimentado por mim e pelos meus predecessores. São agitados pela cupidez de coisas novas... - E tu deves ter-lhe prometido que virias aqui e porias fim à tua vida como tinhas posto fim às dos outros, de modo que a honra da abadia fosse salva e ninguém soubesse de nada. Depois indicaste-lhe o caminho para vir, mais tarde, verificar. Afinal, esperava-lo para o matares a ele. Não pensavas que pudesse entrar pelo espelho? - Não, Abbone é pequeno de estatura, não seria capaz de chegar sozinho ao versículo. Indiquei-lhe esta passagem, que só eu ainda conhecia. É aquela que usei eu por tantos anos, porque era mais simples, no escuro. Bastava chegar à capela e depois seguir os ossos dos mortos, até ao fim da passagem. - Assim fizeste-o vir aqui sabendo que o matarias... - Não podia confiar sequer nele. Estava assustado. Tinha-se tornado célebre porque em Fossanova tinha conseguido fazer descer um corpo ao longo de uma escada de caracol. Injusta glória. Agora está morto porque já não conseguiu fazer subir o seu. - Usaste-o durante quarenta anos. Quando te apercebeste que estavas a ficar cego e não poderias continuar a controlar a biblioteca, trabalhaste cautamente. Fizeste eleger abade um homem em quem podias confiar, e fizeste nomear bibliotecário primeiro Roberto de Bobbio, que podias instruir a teu bel-prazer, depois Malaquias, que tinha necessidade da tua ajuda e não dava um passo sem te consultar. Durante quarenta anos foste o senhor desta abadia. É isto o que o grupo dos italianos tinha compreendido, é isto o que Alinardo repetia, mas ninguém lhe dava ouvidos porque o consideravam há largo tempo um demente, não é verdade? Porém, tu ainda me esperavas a mim, e não poderias bloquear a entrada do espelho, porque o mecanismo está murado. Porque me esperavas, como tinhas a certeza que eu chegaria? Guilherme perguntava, mas pelo seu tom compreendia-se que ele adivinhava já a resposta, e que a esperava como um prêmio à sua habilidade. - Desde o primeiro dia compreendi que tu compreenderias. Pela tua voz, pelo modo como me conduziste a debater sobre aquilo de que eu não queria que se falasse. Eras melhor que os outros, chegarias lá de qualquer maneira. Sabes, basta pensar e reconstruir na própria mente os pensamentos do outro. E depois ouvi que fazias perguntas aos outros monges, todas justas. Mas nunca fazias perguntas sobre a biblioteca, como se já conhecesses todos os seus segredos. Uma noite fui bater à tua cela, e tu não estavas. Estavas certamente aqui. Tinham desaparecido duas lâmpadas da cozinha, ouvi dizer a um servo. E enfim, quando Severino veio falar-te de um livro, no outro dia no nártex, tive a certeza que estavas na mesma pista que eu. - Mas conseguiste tirar-me o livro. Foste ter com Malaquias, que até então não tinha compreendido nada. Agitado pelo seu ciúme, o estulto continuava a ser obcecado pela idéia que Adelmo lhe tinha arrebatado o seu adorado Berengário, que então queria carne mais jovem que a sua. Não compreendia que tinha a ver Venancio com esta história, e tu confundiste-lhe ainda mais as idéias. Disseste-lhe que Berengário tinha tido uma relação com Severino, e que para o compensar lhe tinha dado um livro do finis Africae. Não sei exatamente que coisa lhe disseste. Malaquias foi ter com Severino, louco de ciúme, e matou-o. Depois não teve tempo de procurar o livro que tu lhe tinhas descrito, porque chegou o despenseiro. Foi assim? - Mais ou menos. - Mas tu não querias que Malaquias morresse. Ele provavelmente nunca tinha olhado para os livros do finis Africae, confiava em ti, obedecia aos teus interditos. Ele limitava-se a dispor à noite as ervas para assustar os eventuais curiosos. Fornecia-lhas Severino. Por isso naquele dia Severino deixou entrar Malaquias no hospital, era a sua visita diária para levar as ervas frescas, que ele preparava todos os dias por ordem do Abade. Adivinhei? - Adivinhaste. Não queria que Malaquias morresse. Disse-lhe que encontrasse o livro, de qualquer modo, e que o voltasse a pôr aqui, sem o abrir. Disse-lhe que tinha o poder de mil escorpiões. Mas pela primeira vez o insensato quis agir segundo a sua própria iniciativa. Não o queria morto, era um executor fiel. Mas não me repitas o que sabes, eu sei que sabes. Não quero alimentar o teu orgulho, disso já te encarregas tu mesmo. Ouvi-te esta manhã no scriptorium interrogar Bêncio sobre a Coena Cypriani. Estavas pertíssimo da verdade. Não sei como descobriste o segredo do espelho, mas quando soube pelo Abade que lhe tinhas referido o finis Africae tinha a certeza que em breve chegarias. Por isso te esperava. E agora que queres? - Quero ver - disse Guilherme - o último manuscrito do volume encadernado que reúne um texto árabe, um sírio e uma interpretação ou transcrição da Coena Cypriani. Quero ver aquela cópia em grego, feita provavelmente por um árabe, ou por um espanhol, que tu encontraste quando, ajudante de Paulo de Rimini, obtiveste que te mandassem ao teu país para recolher os mais belos manuscritos do Apocalipse de Leão e Castela, um espólio que te tornou famoso e estimado aqui na abadia e te fez obter o posto de bibliotecário, quando respeitava a Alinardo, dez anos mais velho que tu. Quero ver aquela cópia grega escrita em papel de pano, que então era muito rara, e que se fabricava precisamente em Silos, perto de Burgos, tua pátria. Quero ver o livro que tu tiraste de lá, depois de o teres lido, porque não querias que outros o lessem, e que escondeste aqui, protegendo-o de modo avisado, e que não destruíste, porque um homem como tu não destrói um livro, mas guarda-o somente e provê a que ninguém lhe toque. Quero ver o segundo livro da Poética de Aristóteles, aquele que todos consideravam perdido ou jamais escrito, e do qual tu guardas talvez a única cópia. - Que magnífico bibliotecário terias sido, Guilherme - disse Jorge, com um tom simultaneamente de admiração e de mágoa. - Então sabes mesmo tudo. Vem, creio que há um escabelo desse lado da mesa. Senta-te, eis o teu prêmio. Guilherme sentou-se e pousou a candeia, que eu lhe tinha passado, iluminando de baixo o rosto de Jorge. O velho pegou num volume que tinha diante de si e passou-lho. Eu reconheci a encadernação, era aquele que tinha aberto no hospital, julgando-o um manuscrito árabe. - Lê, então, desfolha, Guilherme - disse Jorge. - Ganhaste. Guilherme olhou para o volume, mas não lhe tocou. Tirou do saio um par de luvas, não as suas, com as pontas dos dedos descobertas, mas as que usava Severino quando o tínhamos encontrado morto. Abriu lentamente a encadernação gasta e frágil. Eu aproximei-me e inclineime sobre o seu ombro. Jorge, com o seu ouvido finíssimo, ouviu o rumor que eu fazia. Disse: - Também estás aí, rapaz? Far-to-ei ver também a ti... depois. Guilherme percorreu rapidamente as primeiras páginas. - É um manuscrito árabe sobre os ditos de algum louco, segundo o catálogo - disse. - De que se trata? - Oh, néscias lendas dos infiéis, onde se julga que os estultos têm ditos espirituosos que espantam mesmo os seus sacerdotes e entusiasmam os seus califas... - O segundo é um manuscrito siríaco, mas segundo o catálogo traduz um libelo egípcio de alquimia. Como é que se encontra reunido aqui? - É uma obra egípcia do terceiro século da nossa era. Coerente com a obra que se segue, mas menos perigosa. Ninguém daria ouvidos às divagações de um alquimista africano. Atribui a criação do mundo ao riso divino... - Levantou o rosto e recitou, com a sua prodigiosa memória de leitor que desde há quarenta anos repetia a si mesmo coisas lidas quando tinha ainda o bem da vista: - Apenas Deus riu nasceram sete deuses que governaram o mundo, apenas desatou a rir apareceu a luz, à segunda risada apareceu a água, e no sétimo dia que ele ria apareceu a alma... Loucuras. E também o escrito que vem depois, de um dos inúmeros estúpidos que se puseram a glosar a Coena... Mas não são estes os que te interessam. Guilherme, de fato, tinha feito passar rapidamente as páginas e tinha chegado ao texto grego. Vi logo que as folhas eram de matéria diversa e mais mole, quase arrancada a primeira, com uma parte da margem comida, salpicada de manchas pálidas, como de costume o tempo e a umidade produzem em outros livros. Guilherme leu as primeiras linhas, primeiro em grego, depois traduzindo em latim e continuando nesta língua, de modo que também eu pude apreender como começava o livro fatal. No primeiro livro tratamos da tragédia e de como ela, suscitando piedade e medo, produz a purificação de tais sentimentos. Como tínhamos prometido, tratamos agora da comédia (mas também da sátira e do mimo) e de como, suscitando o prazer do ridículo, ela chega à purificação de tal paixão. De como tal paixão é digna de consideração já dissemos no livro sobre a alma, na medida em que - único entre todos os animais - o homem é capaz de rir. Definiremos portanto de que tipo de ações a comédia é imitação, em seguida examinaremos os modos como a comédia suscita o riso, e estes modos são os fatos e o elóquio. Mostraremos como o ridículo dos fatos nasce da assimilação do melhor ao pior e vice-versa, do surpreender enganando, do impossível e da violação das leis da natureza, do irrelevante e do inconseqüente, do abaixamento dos personagens, do uso das pantomimas grotescas e vulgares, da desarmonia, da escolha das coisas menos dignas. Mostraremos em seguida como o ridículo do elóquio nasce dos equívocos entre palavras semelhantes para coisas diversas e diversas para coisas semelhantes da loquacidade e da repetição, dos jogos de palavras, dos diminutivos, dos erros de pronúncia e dos barbarismos... Guilherme traduzia com dificuldade, procurando as palavras justas, detendo-se a espaços. Traduzindo, sorria, como se reconhecesse coisas que esperava encontrar. Leu em voz alta a primeira página, depois parou, como se não lhe interessasse saber mais nada, e folheou à pressa as páginas seguintes: mas depois de algumas folhas encontrou uma resistência, porque sobre a margem lateral superior, e ao longo do corte, as folhas estavam unidas umas às outras, como acontece quando - umedecidas e deterioradas - a matéria do papel forma uma espécie de glute colante. Jorge percebeu que o roçar das folhas viradas tinha cessado e incitou Guilherme. - Vamos, lê, desfolha. É teu, bem o mereceste. Guilherme riu, e parecia bastante divertido: - Então não é verdade que me consideras tão sutil como isso, Jorge! Tu não vês, mas tenho as luvas. Com os dedos assim embaraçados não consigo separar as folhas umas das outras. Deveria proceder de mãos nuas, umedecer os dedos com a língua, como me aconteceu fazer esta manhã lendo no scriptorium, de modo que de repente também este mistério se me tornou claro, e deveria continuar a desfolhar assim enquanto uma boa dose de veneno não me tivesse passado para a boca. Digo o veneno que tu um dia, há muito tempo, tiraste do laboratório de Severino, talvez já então preocupado, porque tinhas ouvido alguém no scriptorium manifestar uma certa curiosidade ou sobre o finis Africae ou sobre o livro perdido de Aristóteles, ou sobre ambos. Creio que tu conservaste a ampola durante longo tempo, reservando-te de fazer uso dela quando percebesses um perigo. E percebeste-o há dias, quando por um lado Venancio chegou demasiado perto do tema desce livro, e Berengário, por leviandade, por vanglória, para impressionar Adelmo, se revelou menos secreto do que tu esperavas. Então vieste e preparaste a tua ratoeira. Mesmo a tempo, porque algumas noites depois Venancio penetrou aqui, levou o livro, desfolhou-o com ansiedade, com voracidade quase física. Em breve se sentiu mal, e correu a procurar auxilio na cozinha. Onde morreu. Engano-me? - Não, continua. - O resto é simples. Berengário encontra o corpo de Venancio na cozinha, teme que daí nasça um inquérito, porque no fundo Venancio estava de noite no Edifício como conseqüência da sua primeira revelação a Adelmo. Não sabe o que fazer, carrega o corpo às costas e lança-o na calha do sangue, pensando que todos se convenceriam que se tinha afogado. - E tu como sabes que aconteceu assim? - Também tu o sabes, vi como reagiste quando encontraram um pano sujo de sangue na cela de Berengário. Com o pano aquele irrefletido tinha limpo as mãos depois de ter metido Venancio no sangue. Mas, uma vez que tinha desaparecido, Berengário não podia senão ter desaparecido com o livro, que agora o tinha intrigado também a ele. E tu esperavas que o encontrassem em qualquer parte, não ensangüentado, mas sim envenenado. O resto é claro. Severino encontra o livro, porque Berengário tinha ido primeiro ao hospital para o ler ao abrigo de olhos indiscretos. Malaquias mata Severino instigado por ti, e morre quando volta aqui para saber o que havia de tão proibido no objeto que o tinha feito tornar-se um assassino. Eis que temos uma explicação para todos os cadáveres... Que estúpido... - Quem? - Eu. Por causa de uma frase de Alinardo tinha-me convencido que a série dos delitos seguia o ritmo das sete trombetas do Apocalipse. O granizo para Adelmo, e era um suicídio; o sangue para Venancio, e tinha sido uma idéia bizarra de Berengário; a água para o próprio Berengário, e tinha sido um fato casual; a terça parte do céu para Severino, e Malaquias tinha ferido com a esfera armilar porque era a única coisa que tinha encontrado à mão. Por fim, os escorpiões para Malaquias... Porque lhe disseste que o livro tinha a força de mil escorpiões? - Por tua causa. Alinardo tinha-me comunicado a sua idéia, depois tinha ouvido a alguém que tu também a tinhas achado persuasiva... Então convenci-me que um plano divino regulava estes desaparecimentos de que eu não era responsável. E anunciei a Malaquias que se fosse curioso pereceria segundo o mesmo plano divino, como de fato aconteceu. - É assim então... Fabriquei um esquema falso para interpretar as manobras do culpado, e o culpado adequou-se a ele. E foi precisamente este esquema falso que me pôs na tua pista. Nos nossos dias, todos estão obcecados pelo livro de João, mas tu parecias-me aquele que mais meditava nele, e não tanto por causa das tuas especulações sobre o Anticristo mas porque vinhas do país que produziu os Apocalipses mais esplêndidos. Um dia alguém me disse que os códices mais belos deste livro, na biblioteca, tinham sido trazidos por ti. Depois, um dia, Alinardo divagou sobre um misterioso inimigo que tinha ido procurar livros a Silos (intrigou-me o fato de dizer que tinha voltado antes do tempo para o reino das trevas: de momento podia pensar-se que queria dizer que tinha morrido jovem, afinal aludia à tua cegueira). Silos fica perto de Burgos, e esta manhã encontrei no catálogo uma série de aquisições que diziam respeito a todos os Apocalipses hispânicos no período em que tu tinhas sucedido ou ias suceder a Paulo de Rimini. E naquele grupo de aquisições estava também este livro. Mas não podia ter a certeza de quanto tinha reconstruído enquanto não soube que o livro era em papel de pano. Então recordei-me de Silos e tive a certeza. Naturalmente, à medida que tomava forma a idéia deste livro e do seu poder venenoso malograva-se a idéia do esquema apocalíptico, e no entanto não conseguia compreender como o livro e a seqüência das trombetas levassem ambos a ti, e compreendi melhor a história do livro precisamente na medida em que, orientado pela seqüência apocalíptica, era obrigado a pensar em ti e nas tuas discussões sobre o riso. De modo que, esta noite, quando já não acreditava no esquema apocalíptico, insisti em controlar as cavalariças, de onde esperava o toque da sexta trombeta, e precisamente nas cavalariças, por outro acaso, Adso forneceu-me a chave para entrar no finis Africae. - Não te sigo - disse Jorge. - Tens orgulho em me mostrar como, seguindo a tua razão, chegaste até mim, e no entanto demonstras-me que chegaste lá seguindo uma razão errada. Que me queres dizer? - Nada, a ti. Estou desconcertado, eis tudo. Mas não importa. Estou aqui. - O Senhor tocava as sete trombetas. E tu, embora no teu erro, ouviste um eco confuso daquele som. - Isso já o disseste na tua prédica de ontem à noite. Procuras convencer-te que toda esta história procedeu segundo um desígnio divino para ocultares a ti mesmo o fato que és um assassino. - Eu não matei ninguém. Cada um caiu seguindo o seu destino, por causa dos seus pecados. Eu fui apenas um instrumento. - Ontem disseste que também Judas foi um instrumento. Isto não impede que tenha sido condenado. - Aceito o risco da condenação. O Senhor me absolverá, porque sabe que agi para a sua glória. O meu dever era proteger a biblioteca. - Ainda há poucos momentos estavas pronto a matar-me também a mim, e mesmo este rapaz... - És mais sutil, mas não melhor que os outros. - E agora que acontecerá, agora que fiz gorar a insídia? - Veremos - respondeu Jorge. - Não quero necessariamente a tua morte. Talvez consiga convencer-te. Mas diz-me primeiro, como adivinhaste que se tratava do segundo livro de Aristóteles? - Não me teriam bastado decerto os teus anátemas contra o riso, nem o pouco que soube da discussão que tiveste com os outros. Fui ajudado por alguns apontamentos deixados por Venancio. Não compreendia à primeira vista que coisa queriam dizer. Mas havia algumas referências a uma pedra desavergonhada que rola pela planura, às cigarras que cantarão de baixo da terra, aos venerandos figos. Já tinha lido qualquer coisa do gênero: verifiquei nestes dias. São exemplos que Aristóteles já dava no primeiro livro da Poética, e na Retórica. Depois recordei-me que Isidoro de Sevilha define a comédia como qualquer coisa que conta stupra virginum et amores meretricum... Pouco a pouco desenhou-se-me na mente este segundo livro como deveria ter sido. Poderia contar-to quase todo sem ler as páginas que deveriam infetar-me. A comédia nasce nas komai, ou seja, nas aldeias dos camponeses, como celebração jocosa depois de uma refeição ou de uma festa. Não fala dos homens famosos e potentes, mas de seres vis e ridículos, não malvados, e não termina com a morte dos protagonistas. Atinge o efeito de ridículo mostrando, dos homens comuns, os defeitos e os vícios. Aqui, Aristóteles vê a disposição para o riso como uma força boa, que pode ter também um valor cognitivo, quando através de enigmas argutos e metáforas inesperadas, embora dizendo-nos as coisas diferentes daquilo que são, como se mentisse, de fato obriga-nos a observá-las melhor, e faz-nos dizer: aí está, as coisas eram mesmo assim, e eu não sabia. A verdade atingida através da representação dos homens, e do mundo, piores do que são ou do que os julgamos, piores em todo o caso de como os poemas heróicos, as tragédias, as vidas dos santos no-los mostraram. É assim? - Quase. Reconstruíste-o lendo outros livros? - Sobre muitos dos quais estava trabalhando Venancio. Creio que Venancio andava há muito à procura deste livro. Deve ter lido no catálogo as indicações que eu também li e deve ter-se convencido que aquele era o livro que ele procurava. Mas não sabia como entrar no finis Africae. Quando ouviu Berengário falar dele a Adelmo, então lançou-se como o cão na pista de uma lebre. - Foi assim, dei-me conta imediatamente. Compreendi que tinha chegado o momento em que deveria defender a biblioteca com unhas e dentes... - E aplicaste o ungüento. Deve ter sido difícil... no escuro. - Hoje em dia vêem melhor as minhas mãos que os teus olhos. A Severino também tinha tirado um pincel. E também eu usei as luvas. Foi uma bela idéia, não foi? Levaste muito tempo a chegar lá... - Sim. Eu pensava num engenho mais complexo, num dente envenenado ou algo de semelhante. Devo dizer que a tua solução era exemplar, a vítima envenenava-se sozinha, e precisamente na medida em que queria ler... Dei-me conta, com um arrepio, que naquele momento aqueles dois homens, enfrentando-se numa luta mortal, se admiravam mutuamente, como se cada um tivesse agido apenas para obter o aplauso do outro. A minha mente foi atravessada pelo pensamento que as artes desenvolvidas por Berengário para seduzir Adelmo e os gestos simples e naturais com que a rapariga tinha suscitado a minha paixão e o meu desejo não eram nada, quanto a astúcia e frenética habilidade em conquistar o outro, em face da aventura de sedução que se desenrolava sob os meus olhos, naquele momento, e que se tinha estendido ao longo de sete dias, cada um dos interlocutores dando, por assim dizer, misteriosos encontros ao outro, cada um aspirando secretamente à aprovação do outro, que temia e odiava. - Mas agora diz-me - estava dizendo Guilherme - porquê? Porque quiseste proteger este livro mais que tantos outros? Porque escondias, mas não a preço do delito, tratados de necromancia, páginas em que se blasfemava, talvez, o nome de Deus, mas por estas páginas condenaste os teus irmãos e te condenaste a ti próprio? Há tantos outros livros que falam da comédia, tantos outros ainda que contêm o elogio do riso. Porque é que este te incutia tanto pavor? - Porque era do Filósofo. Cada um dos livros daquele homem destruiu uma parte da sapiência que a cristandade tinha acumulado ao longo dos séculos. Os padres tinham dito aquilo que era necessário saber sobre a potência do Verbo, e bastou que Boécio comentasse o Filósofo para que o mistério divino do Verbo se transformasse na paródia humana das categorias e do silogismo. O livro do Gênesis diz aquilo que é preciso saber sobre a composição do cosmo, e bastou que se redescobrissem os livros físicos do Filósofo para que o universo fosse repensado em termos de matéria surda e viscosa e para que o árabe Averroes quase convencesse todos da eternidade do mundo. Sabíamos tudo sobre os nomes divinos, e o dominicano sepultado por Abbone... seduzido pelo Filósofo... voltou a nomeá-los seguindo os caminhos orgulhosos da razão natural. Assim, o cosmo, que para o Aeropagita se manifestava a quem soubesse olhar para o alto da cascata luminosa da causa primeira exemplar, tornou-se uma reserva de indícios terrestres dos quais se remonta para nomear uma abstrata eficiência. Primeiro olhávamos para o céu, dignandonos lançar um olhar carregado à lama da matéria, agora olhamos para a terra e cremos no céu sobre o testemunho da terra. Cada palavra do Filósofo, sobre quem hoje em dia juram mesmo os santos e os pontífices, subverteu a imagem do mundo. Mas ele não tinha conseguido subverter a imagem de Deus. Se este livro se tornasse... se tivesse tornado matéria de aberta interpretação, teríamos franqueado o último limite. - Mas que coisa te assustou neste discurso sobre o riso? Não eliminas o riso eliminando este livro. - Não, decerto. O riso é a fraqueza, a corrupção, a sensaboria da nossa carne. É o folguedo para o camponês, a licença para o avinhado, mesmo a Igreja na sua sabedoria concedeu o momento da festa, do carnaval, da feira, desta poluição diurna que descarrega os humores e entrava outros desejos e outras ambições... Mas assim o riso permanece coisa vil, defesa para os simples, mistérios desconsagrados para a plebe. Também o dizia o apóstolo: em vez de arder, casai-vos. Em vez de vos rebelardes à ordem querida por Deus, ride e deleitai-vos com as vossas imundas paródias da ordem, no fim da refeição, depois de terdes esvaziado as canecas e os garrafões. Elegei o rei dos imbecis, perdei-vos na liturgia do asno e do porco, jogai a representar as vossas saturnais de cabeça para baixo... Mas aqui, aqui... - agora Jorge batia com o dedo na mesa, perto do livro que Guilherme tinha à sua frente – aqui inverte-se a função do riso, eleva-se a uma arte, abrem-se-lhe as portas do mundo dos doutos, faz-se dele objeto de filosofia e de pérfida teologia... Tu viste ontem como os simples podem conceber, e pôr em prática, as mais obscuras heresias, desconhecendo quer as leis de Deus quer as leis da natureza. Mas a Igreja pode suportar a heresia dos simples, os quais se condenam por si mesmos, arruinados pela sua ignorância. A inculta insensatez de Dolcino e dos seus pares jamais porá em crise a ordem divina. Pregará violência e morrerá de violência, não deixará marcas, consumir-se-á como se consome o carnaval, e não importa se durante a festa se produziu na terra, e por breve tempo, a epifania do mundo às avessas. Basta que o gesto não se transforme em desígnio, que este vulgar não encontre um latim que o traduza. O riso liberta o vilão do medo do diabo, porque na festa dos tolos o próprio diabo aparece pobre e tolo, portanto controlável. Mas este livro poderia ensinar que libertar-se do medo do diabo é sapiência. Quando ri, enquanto o vinho lhe borbulha na garganta, o vilão sente-se senhor, porque subverteu as relações de senhoria: mas este livro poderia ensinar aos doutos os enigmas argutos, e a partir daquele momento ilustres, com que legitimar a subversão. Então transformar-se-ia em operação do intelecto aquilo que no gesto irrefletido do vilão é ainda e felizmente operação do ventre. Que o riso seja próprio do homem é sinal dos nossos limites de pecadores. Mas deste livro quantas mentes corruptas como a tua extrairiam o extremo silogismo, pelo qual o riso é a finalidade do homem! O riso desvia, por alguns instantes, o vilão do medo. Mas a lei impõe-se através do medo, cujo nome verdadeiro é temor de Deus. E deste livro poderia partir a centelha luciferina que transmitiria ao mundo inteiro um novo incêndio: e o riso designar-se-ia como a arte nova, ignorada até de Prometeu, para anular o medo. Ao vilão que ri, naquele momento, não importa morrer: mas depois, cessada a sua licença, a liturgia impõe-lhe de novo, segundo o desígnio divino, o medo da morte. E deste livro poderia nascer a nova e destruidora aspiração a destruir a morte através da libertação do medo. E que seríamos nós, criaturas pecadoras, sem o medo, talvez o mais provido e afetuoso dos dons divinos? Durante séculos, os doutores e os padres segregaram perfumadas essências de santo saber para redimir, através do pensamento daquilo que é alto, a miséria e a tentação daquilo que é baixo. E este livro, justificando como miraculoso remédio a comédia, a sátira e o mimo, que produziriam a purificação das paixões através da representação do defeito, do vício, da fraqueza, induziria os falsos sábios a tentar redimir (com diabólica reviravolta) o alto através da aceitação do baixo. Deste livro derivaria o pensamento que o homem pode querer sobre a terra (como sugeria o teu Bacon a propósito da magia natural) a própria abundância do país de Cocanha. Mas é isto que não devemos nem poderemos ter. Olha para os jovens monges que perdem a vergonha na paródia burlesca da Coena Cyprians. Que diabólica transfiguração da sagrada escritura! E no entanto, ao fazê-lo, sabem que isso é mal! Mas no dia em que a palavra do Filósofo justificasse os jogos marginais da imaginação desregrada, oh, então, verdadeiramente, aquilo que estava à margem saltaria para o centro, e do dentro perder-se-ia qualquer rasto. O povo de Deus transformar-se-ia numa assembléia de monstros expelidos dos abismos da terra incógnita, e naquele momento a periferia da terra conhecida tornar-se-ia o coração do império cristão, os arimaspos no trono de Pedro, os blemos nos mosteiros, os anões de ventre grande e de cabeça enorme de guarda à biblioteca! Os servos a ditarem as leis, nós (mas então tu também) a obedecermos à ausência de qualquer lei. Disse um filósofo grego (que o réu Aristóteles aqui cita, cúmplice e imunda auctoritas) que se deve desmantelar a seriedade dos adversários com o riso, e o riso adversário com a seriedade. A prudência dos nossos padres fez a sua escolha: se o riso é o deleite da plebe, que a licença da plebe seja refreada e humilhada, e atemorizada com a severidade. E a plebe não tem armas pare afinar o seu riso até o fazer tornar instrumento contra a seriedade dos pastores que devem conduzi-la à vida eterna e subtraí-la às seduções do ventre, das pudenta, da comida, dos seus sórdidos desejos. Mas se alguém, um dia, agitando as palavras do Filósofo, e portanto falando como filósofo, levasse a arte do riso à condição de arma sutil, se à retórica da convicção se substituísse a retórica da irrisão, se à tópica da paciente e salvadora construção das imagens da redenção se substituísse a tópica da impaciente demo lição e do desvirtuamento de todas as imagens mais santas e veneráveis... oh, nesse dia também tu e toda a tua sapiência, Guilherme, seríeis arrasados! - Porquê? Bater-me-ia, a minha argúcia contra a argúcia alheia. Seria um mundo melhor que aquele em que o fogo e o ferro em brasa de Bernardo Gui humilham o fogo e o ferro em brasa de Dolcino. - Então estarias preso tu também na trama do demônio. Combaterias do outro lado do campo do Armagedão, onde terá lugar o reencontro final. Mas para esse dia a Igreja deve saber impor uma vez mais a regra do conflito. Não nos fez medo a blasfêmia, porque mesmo na maldição de Deus reconhecemos a imagem extraviada da ira de Jeová, que maldiz os anjos rebeldes. Não nos fez medo a violência de quem mata os pastores em nome de qualquer fantasia de renovação, porque é a mesma violência dos princípios que procuraram destruir o povo de Israel. Não nos faz medo o rigor do donatista, a loucura suicida do circuncelião, a luxúria do bogomilo, a orgulhosa pureza do albigense, a necessidade de sangue do flagelante, a vertigem do mal do irmão de espírito livre: conhecemo-los a todos, e conhecemos a raiz dos seus pecados, que é a mesma raiz da nossa santidade. Não nos fazem medo e sobretudo sabemos como destruí-los, melhor, como deixar que se destruam por si levando orgulhosamente ao zênite a vontade de morte que nasce dos próprios abismos do seu nadir. Aliás, queria dizer, a sua presença é-nos preciosa, inscreve-se no desígnio de Deus, porque o seu pecado incita a nossa virtude, a sua blasfêmia encoraja o nosso canto de louvor, a sua desregrada penitência regula o nosso gosto do sacrifício, a sua impiedade faz resplandecer a nossa piedade, tal como o príncipe das trevas foi necessário, com a sua rebelião e a sua desesperação, para melhor fazer refulgir a glória de Deus, princípio e fim de toda a esperança. Ma se um dia... e já não como exceção plebéia mas como ascese do douto, confiada ao testemunho indestrutível da escritura... se fizesse aceitável, e aparecesse como nobre, e liberal, e já não mecânica, a arte da irrisão, se um dia alguém pudesse dizer (e não ser escutado): eu rio da Encarnação... então não teríamos armas para deter essa blasfêmia, porque ela apelaria às forças obscuras da matéria corporal, aquelas que se afirmam no peido e no arroto, e no arroto e o peido arrogariam para si o direito que é só do espírito, de soprar onde quer! - Licurgo tinha mandado erigir uma estátua ao riso. - Leste isso no libelo de Clorício, que tentou absolver os mimos da acusação de impiedade, que diz como um doente foi curado por um médico que o tinha ajudado a rir. Porque era preciso curá-lo, se Deus tinha estabelecido que a sua jornada terrena tinha chegado ao fim? - Não creio que o tenha curado do mal. Ensinou-o a rir do mal. - O mal não se exorciza. Destrói-se. - Com o corpo do doente. - Se for necessário. - Tu és o diabo - disse então Guilherme. Jorge pareceu não compreender. Se ele pudesse ver, eu diria que teria fixado o seu interlocutor com olhar atônito. - Eu? - disse. - Sim, mentiram-te. O diabo não é o príncipe da matéria, o diabo é a arrogância do espírito, a fé sem sorriso, a verdade que nunca é aflorada pela dúvida. O diabo é sombrio porque sabe para onde vai, e, andando, vai sempre para o lugar de onde veio. Tu és o diabo, e como o diabo vives nas trevas. Se querias convencer-me, não o conseguiste. Eu odeio-te, Jorge, e se pudesse conduzir-te-ia lá para baixo, pelo planalto, nu, com penas de voláteis enfiadas no olho do cú e a cara pintada como um malabarista e um bufão, para que todo o mosteiro se risse de ti e não mais tivesse medo. Gostaria de te barrar de mel e depois enrolar-te nas plumas, levar-te à trela pelas feiras, para dizer a todos: este anunciava-vos a verdade e dizia-vos que a verdade tem o sabor da morte, e vós não acreditáveis na sua palavra, mas sim na sua triste figura. E agora eu digo-vos que, na infinita vertigem dos possíveis, Deus também vos consente que imagineis um mundo em que o presumível intérprete da verdade não seja mais que um melro desajeitado, que repete palavras aprendidas há muito tempo. - Tu és pior que o diabo, menorita - disse então Jorge. - És um jogral, como o santo que vos pariu. És como o teu Francisco, que de toto corpore fecerat linguam, que fazia sermões dando espetáculos como os saltimbancos, que confundia o avaro metendo-lhe na mão moedas de ouro, que humilhava a devoção das freiras recitando o Miserere em vez da prédica, que mendigava em francês, e imitava com um pedaço de madeira os movimentos de quem toca violino, que se vestia de vagabundo para confundir os frades glutões, que se lançava nu sobre a neve, falava com os animais e as ervas, transformava o próprio mistério da natividade em espetáculo de aldeia, invocava o cordeiro de Belém imitando o balido da ovelha... Foi uma boa escola... Não era menorita aquele frade Deustesalve de Florença? - Sim - sorriu Guilherme. - Aquele que foi ao convento dos pregadores e disse que não aceitaria comida se primeiro não lhe dessem um pedaço da túnica de frei João, para conservar como relíquia, e quando lha deram limpou a ela o traseiro e depois lançou-a na estrumeira, e com uma vara enrolava-a no esterco gritando: ai de mim, ajudai-me irmãos, porque perdi na latrina as relíquias do santo! - Diverte-te esta história, parece-me. Talvez queiras contar-me também aquela do outro menorita, frade Paulo Milmoscas, que um dia caiu ao comprido sobre o gelo, e os seus cidadãos troçaram dele, e um perguntou-lhe se não queria ter algo de melhor debaixo de si, e ele respondeu-lhe: sim, a tua mulher... Assim vós procurais a verdade. - Assim Francisco ensinava a gente a olhar para as coisas de outra maneira. - Mas disciplinamo-vos. Viste-os ontem, os teus irmãos. Reentraram nas nossas fileiras, já não falam como os simples. Os simples não devem falar. Este livro justificaria a idéia que a língua dos simples é portadora de uma certa sabedoria. Era necessário impedir isso, foi o que eu fiz. Tu dizes que eu sou o diabo: não é verdade. Eu fui a mão de Deus. - Há limites para além dos quais não é permitido ir. Deus quis que sobre certos papéis fosse escrito: hic sunt leones. - Deus também criou os monstros. Mesmo a ti. E de tudo quer que se fale. Jorge alongou as mãos trêmulas e puxou para si o livro. Tinha-o aberto, mas ao contrário, de modo que Guilherme continuasse a vê-lo pelo lado justo. - Então porque é que - disse - deixou que este texto andasse perdido ao longo do curso dos séculos, e se salvasse só uma cópia, que a cópia daquela cópia, que foi parar sabe-se lá onde, permanecesse sepultada durante anos nas mãos de um infiel que não conhecia o grego e depois jazesse abandonada no reduto de uma velha biblioteca onde eu, não tu, eu fui chamado pela providência a encontrá-la, e a trazê-la comigo, e a escondê-la durante mais anos ainda? Eu sei, sei como se o visse escrito em letras de diamante, com os meus olhos que vêem coisas que tu não vês, eu sei que esta era a vontade do Senhor, segundo a qual eu agi. Em nome do Pai, do Filho, e do Espírito Santo. SÉTIMO DIA NOITE Onde sobrevêm a ectirose e por causa da demasiada virtude prevalecem as forças do inferno. O velho calou-se. Conservava ambas as mãos abertas sobre o livro, como se lhe acariciasse as páginas, como se estivesse estendendo as folhas para o ler melhor, ou quisesse protegê-lo de uma presa rapace. - Tudo isto não serviu afinal de nada - disse-lhe Guilherme. - Agora acabou-se, encontrei-te, encontrei o livro, e os outros morreram em vão. - Não em vão - disse Jorge. - Talvez em excesso. E, se acaso te servia uma prova de que este livro é maldito, tiveste-a. Mas não devem ter morrido em vão. E, a fim de que não tenham morrido em vão, uma morte não será de mais. Disse, e começou com as suas mãos descarnadas e diáfanas a rasgar lentamente, aos pedaços e às tiras, as páginas moles do manuscrito, metendo-os à boca aos bocados e mastigando-os lentamente como se consumisse a hóstia e quisesse fazê-la carne da sua própria carne. Guilherme olhava-o fascinado e parecia não se dar conta do que se passava. Depois sacudiu-se e debruçou-se para a frente, gritando: - Que fazes? Jorge sorriu, descobrindo as gengivas exangues, enquanto uma baba amarela lhe corria dos lábios pálidos sobre a penugem branca e rala do queixo. - És tu que esperavas o som da sétima trombeta, não é verdade? Escuta agora o que diz a voz: sela aquilo que disseram os sete trovões e não o escrevas, toma-o e devora-o, isso amargará ao teu ventre mas à tua boca será doce como o mel. Vês? Agora selo aquilo que não devia ser dito, na trombeta em que me torno. Riu, precisamente ele, Jorge. Pela primeira vez o ouvi rir... Riu com a garganta, sem que os lábios adquirissem uma expressão de alegria, e quase parecia que chorava: - Não esperavas, Guilherme, esta conclusão, verdade? Este velho pela graça do Senhor, ainda vence, não é verdade? E, como Guilherme procurava tirar-lhe o livro, Jorge, que pressentiu o gesto percebendo a vibração do ar, retrocedeu, apertando o volume ao peito com a mão esquerda enquanto com a direita continuava a rasgar-lhe as páginas e a metê-las à boca. Estava do outro lado da mesa, e Guilherme, que não conseguia tocar-lhe, tentou bruscamente contornar o obstáculo. Mas fez cair o seu banco, enredando nele a veste, de modo que Jorge teve ocasião de perceber o alvoroço. O velho riu ainda, desta vez mais alto, e com insuspeitada rapidez estendeu a mão direita, localizando às apalpadelas a candeia, guiado pelo calor atingiu a chama e carregou-lhe em cima com a mão, sem temer a dor, e a chama apagou-se. A sala mergulhou na obscuridade, e ouvimos pela última vez a risada de Jorge, que gritava: - Encontrai-me agora, porque agora sou eu que vejo melhor! Depois calou-se e não se fez ouvir mais, movendo-se com aqueles passos silenciosos que tornavam sempre tão inesperadas as suas aparições, e só ouvíamos por momentos, em pontos diversos da sala, o rumor do papel que se rasgava. - Adso! - gritou Guilherme -, fica à porta, não o deixes sair! Mas tinha falado demasiado tarde, porque eu, que já há alguns segundos fremia com o desejo de me lançar sobre o velho, ao cair da treva tinha-me atirado para a frente, procurando contornar a mesa do lado oposto àquele em que se tinha movido o meu mestre. Demasiado tarde compreendi que tinha dado espaço a Jorge de alcançar a porta, porque o velho sabia dirigir-se no escuro com extraordinária segurança. E de fato ouvimos um rumor de papel rasgado atrás de nós, e bastante atenuado, porque já provinha da sala contígua. E ao mesmo tempo ouvimos outro rumor, um rangido forçado e progressivo, um gemer de gonzos. - O espelho! - gritou Guilherme. - Está a fechar-nos cá dentro! Guiados pelo rumor, ambos nos atiramos para a entrada, eu tropecei num escabelo e contundi uma perna, mas não fiz caso, porque num relâmpago compreendi que, se Jorge nos tivesse encerrado, nunca mais sairíamos: no escuro não encontraríamos o modo de abrir, não sabendo daquele lado o que se devia manobrar e como. Creio que Guilherme se movia com a mesma desesperação que eu, porque o senti a meu lado enquanto ambos, alcançada a soleira, nos empurrávamos contra a parte de trás do espelho que se estava fechando sobre nós. Chegamos a tempo, porque a porta deteve-se e pouco depois cedeu, reabrindo-se. Evidentemente, Jorge, advertindo que o jogo era desigual, tinha-se afastado. Saímos da sala maldita, mas agora não sabíamos para onde se tinha dirigido o velho, e a escuridão continuava a ser total. De repente lembrei-me: - Mestre, mas eu tenho comigo o fuzil! - Então que esperas? - gritou Guilherme -, procura a lâmpada e acende-a! Eu lancei-me no escuro, voltando ao finis Africae, procurando a candeia, às apalpadelas. Consegui logo, por milagre divino, rebusquei no escapulário, encontrei o fuzil, as mãos tremiamme e falhei duas ou três vezes antes de o acender, enquanto Guilherme ofegava da porta. - Depressa, depressa! - e finalmente fiz luz. - Depressa - incitou-me ainda Guilherme -, senão aquele come o Aristóteles todo! - E morre! - gritei eu angustiado, alcançando-o e pondo-me com ele à procura. - Não me importa que morra, o maldito! - gritava Guilherme, cravando os olhos em redor e movendo-se de modo desordenado. - De qualquer maneira com aquilo que comeu o seu destino já está marcado. Mas eu queria o livro! - Depois parou, e acrescentou com mais calma: - Pára. Se fizermos assim, nunca mais o encontramos. Calados e quietos um instante. Imobilizamo-nos em silêncio. E no silêncio ouvimos não muito longe o rumor de um corpo que chocava com um armário e o estrépido de alguns livros que caíam. - Por ali! - gritamos ao mesmo tempo. Corremos na direção dos rumores, mas logo nos demos conta que devíamos abrandar o passo. De fato fora do finis Africae, a biblioteca era atravessada naquela noite por rajadas de ar que sibilavam e gemiam na proporção do vento forte do exterior. Multiplicadas pelo nosso ímpeto, elas ameaçavam apagar a candeia, tão duramente reconquistada. Não podendo nós acelerar, seria mister abrandar Jorge. Mas Guilherme teve a intuição oposta e gritou: - Apanhamos-te, velho, agora temos a luz! E foi sábia resolução, porque a revelação pôs provavelmente em agitação Jorge, que deve ter acelerado o passo, comprometendo o equilíbrio daquela sua mágica sensibilidade de vidente das trevas. De fato, pouco depois ouvimos um outro rumor e, quando, segundo o som, entramos na sala Y de YSPANA, vimo-lo, caído por terra, o livro ainda nas mãos, enquanto procurava levantar-se no meio dos volumes que se tinham precipitado da mesa em que ele tinha chocado e que havia virado. Procurava levantar-se mas continuava a rasgar as páginas, como para devorar o mais depressa possível a sua presa. Alcançamo-lo quando já se tinha levantado, e sentindo a nossa presença enfrentava-nos recuando. O seu rosto, à claridade vermelha da candeia, pareceu-nos agora horrendo: as feições alteradas, um suor maligno estriava-lhe a fronte e as faces, os olhos habitualmente brancos de morte tinham-se injetado de sangue, da boca saíam-lhe farrapos de pergaminho como a uma fera famélica que se tivesse empanturrado de mais e já não conseguisse tragar a sua comida. Desfigurado pela ansiedade, pelo ataque do veneno que agora já lhe serpenteava abundantemente nas veias, pela sua desesperada e diabólica determinação, aquela que tinha sido a figura venerável do velho parecia agora repugnante e grotesca: noutros momentos poderia mover ao riso, mas também nós estávamos reduzidos ao estado de animais, a cães que perseguem a caça. Poderíamos tê-lo agarrado com calma, em vez disso precipitamo-nos sobre ele com ênfase, ele debateu-se, apertou as mãos sobre o peito defendendo o volume, eu segurava-o com a mão esquerda enquanto com a direita procurava manter alta a candeia, mas rocei-lhe o rosto com a chama, ele pressentiu o calor, emitiu um som sufocado, um rugido, quase, deixando cair da boca pedaços de papel, abandonou a mão direita com que agarrava o livro, moveu a mão para a candeia e arrebatou-ma de repente, lançando-a para a frente... A candeia foi cair precisamente no monte de livros caídos da mesa, amontoados uns sobre os outros com as páginas abertas. O azeite entornou-se, o fogo pegou-se logo a um pergaminho fragilíssimo que ardeu como um feixe de galhos secos. Tudo aconteceu em poucos instantes, uma grande labareda elevou-se dos volumes, como se aquelas páginas milenares anelassem há séculos pelo ardor e se alegrassem em satisfazer de repente uma imemorial sede de ecpirose. Guilherme apercebeu-se de quanto estava acontecendo e abandonou a presa sobre o velho - o qual, sentindose livre, recuou alguns passos -, hesitou um tanto, decerto de mais, sem saber se havia de voltar a agarrar Jorge ou lançar-se a apagar a pequena fogueira. Um livro mais velho que os outros ardeu quase de repente, lançando para o alto uma língua de fogo. As finas lamelas do vento, que podiam apagar uma débil chamazinha, encorajavam pelo contrário uma mais forte e vivaz, e faziam mesmo brotar dela línguas de fogo errantes. - Apaga aquele fogo, depressa! - gritou Guilherme. - Aqui arde tudo! Eu lancei-me em direção à fogueira, depois parei, porque não sabia o que fazer. Guilherme moveu-se ainda em direção a mim, para vir em meu auxílio. Estendemos as mãos para o incêndio, procuramos com os olhos qualquer coisa com que o sufocar, eu tive como uma inspiração, tirei a veste despindo-a pela cabeça e procurei lança-la sobre o braseiro. Mas as labaredas eram agora demasiado altas, morderam a minha veste e dela se alimentaram. Retirei as mãos, que se tinham queimado, voltei-me para Guilherme e vi, mesmo por trás dele, Jorge, que se tinha aproximado de novo. O calor era agora tão forte que ele sentiu-o perfeitamente, soube com absoluta certeza onde estava o fogo, e para aí atirou o Aristóteles. Guilherme teve um gesto de ira e deu um empurrão violento ao velho, que chocou com um armário, batendo com a cabeça contra uma esquina e caindo por terra... Mas Guilherme, a quem creio ter ouvido pronunciar uma horrível blasfêmia, não se preocupou com ele. Voltou aos livros. Demasiado tarde. O Aristóteles, ou melhor, quanto dele tinha restado da refeição do velho, já estava a arder. Entretanto algumas chamas tinham subido pelas paredes e já os volumes de um outro armário se encontravam encarquilhando sob o ímpeto do fogo. A partir de então, não um mas dois incêndios abrasavam a sala. Guilherme compreendeu que não poderíamos apaga-los com as mãos, e resolveu salvar os livros com os livros. Agarrou num volume que lhe pareceu melhor encadernado que os outros, e mais compacto, e procurou usá-lo como uma arma para sufocar o elemento inimigo. Mas, batendo com a encadernação guarnecida de tachas sobre a pira dos livros a arder, não fazia mais que suscitar novas centelhas. Procurou dispersá-las com os pés, mas obteve o efeito oposto, porque se levantaram no ar pedaços de pergaminho quase reduzido a cinzas que esvoaçavam como morcegos pelo ar aliado ao seu aéreo companheiro os enviava a incendiar a matéria terrestre de outras folhas. A desventura quisera que aquela fosse uma das salas mais desordenadas do labirinto. Das prateleiras dos armários pendiam manuscritos enrolados, outros livros já desligados deixavam despontar das suas capas, como de lábios hiantes, línguas de velo ressequido pelos anos, e a mesa devia ter contido uma quantidade grande de escritos que Malaquias (então sozinho há alguns dias) tinha descurado arrumar. De maneira que a sala, depois da ruína provocada por Jorge, estava invadida de pergaminhos que não esperavam mais que transformar-se noutro elemento. Em muito pouco tempo a sala ficou um braseiro, uma carca ardente. Também os armários participavam naquele sacrifício e começaram a crepitar. Dei-me conta que todo o labirinto não era mais que uma imensa pira sacrificial, preparada à espera da primeira fagulha... - Água, é preciso água! - dizia Guilherme, mas depois acrescentava. - E onde se encontra água neste inferno? - Na cozinha, em baixo, na cozinha! - gritei. Guilherme olhou-me perplexo, com o rosto avermelhado por aquele furioso clarão. - Sim, mas antes que desçamos e voltemos a subir... Ao diabo! - gritou depois -, em qualquer caso esta sala está perdida, e talvez também a seguinte. Descíamos imediatamente, eu procuro água, e tu vai dar o alarme, é preciso muita gente! Encontramos o caminho da escada, porque a conflagração iluminava também as salas sucessivas, embora cada vez mais debilmente, de modo que percorremos as últimas duas salas quase às apalpadelas. Em baixo, a luz da noite iluminava palidamente o scriptorium, e dali descemos ao refeitório. Guilherme correu à cozinha, eu à porta do refeitório, manobrando para a abrir do interior, o que consegui depois de não pouco trabalho, porque a agitação me tornava desajeitado e inábil. Sai para o planalto, corri para o dormitório, depois compreendi que não poderia acordar os monges um a um, tive uma inspiração, fui à igreja, procurando o caminho para a torre do campanário. Logo que ai cheguei, agarrei-me a todas as cordas, tocando a rebate. Puxava com força, e a corda do sino maior, subindo de novo, arrastava-me consigo. As mãos na biblioteca tinham-se-me queimado nas costas, ainda tinha as palmas sãs, de modo que as queimei fazendo-as deslizar ao longo das cordas, até que sangraram e tive de largar tudo. Mas já tinha feito bastante barulho, precipitei-me para o exterior, a tempo de ver os primeiros monges que saíam do dormitório, enquanto de longe se ouviam as vozes dos servos que estavam assomando à soleira dos seus alojamentos. Não pude explicar-me bem, porque estava incapaz de formular palavras, e as primeiras que me vieram aos lábios foram na minha língua materna. Com a mão ensangüentada indicava as janelas da ala meridional do Edifício das quais transparecia, através do alabastro, um clarão anormal. Dei-me conta, pela intensidade da luz, que, enquanto descia e tocava os sinos, o fogo se tinha propagado já a outras salas. Todas as janelas da África e toda a fachada entre esta e o torreão oriental reluziam agora com clarões desiguais. - Água, trazei água! - gritava eu. A primeira ninguém compreendeu. Os monges estavam tão habituados a considerar a biblioteca um lugar sagrado e inacessível que não conseguiam capacitar-se de que ela fosse ameaçada por um acidente vulgar, como uma cabana de camponeses. Os primeiros que elevaram o olhar para as janelas benzeram-se murmurando palavras de espanto, e compreendi que acreditavam em novas aparições. Agarrei-me às suas vestes, implorei-lhes que compreendessem, até que alguém traduziu os meus soluços em palavras humanas. Era Nicolau de Morimondo, que disse: - A biblioteca está a arder! - Pois - murmurei, deixando-me cair desfalecido por terra. Nicolau deu prova de grande energia, gritou ordens aos servos, deu conselhos aos monges que o rodeavam, enviou alguém a abrir as outras portas do Edifício, impeliu outros a procurarem baldes e recipientes de toda a espécie, orientou os presentes para as nascentes e os depósitos de água da cerca. Ordenou aos vaqueiros que usassem os mulos e os burros para transportarem cântaros... Se tivesse sido um homem dotado de autoridade a dar estas disposições teria sido imediatamente obedecido. Mas os servos estavam habituados a receber ordens de Remígio, os copistas de Malaquias, todos do Abade. E nenhum dos três estava, infelizmente, presente. Os monges procuravam com os olhos o Abade, à procura de indicações e de conforto, e não o encontravam, e só eu sabia que ele estava morto, ou estava morrendo naquele momento, murado num túnel asfixiante que agora se estava transformando num forno, num touro de Faláride. Nicolau empurrava os vaqueiros para um lado, mas algum outro monge, animado de boas intenções, empurrava-os para o outro. Alguns irmãos tinham evidentemente perdido a calma, outros estavam ainda entorpecidos pelo sono. Eu procurava explicar, porque já tinha recuperado o uso da palavra, mas é necessário recordar que estava quase nu, tendo deitado a túnica às chamas, e a vista do rapaz que eu era, ensangüentado, de rosto enegrecido pela fuligem de corpo indecentemente imberbe, atarantado agora pelo frio, não devia decerto inspirar confiança. Finalmente, Nicolau conseguiu arrastar alguns irmãos e outra gente para a cozinha, que entretanto alguém tinha tornado acessível. Mais alguém teve o bom senso de trazer tochas. Encontramos o local em grande desordem, e compreendi que Guilherme devia tê-lo posto em desalinho para procurar água e recipientes adequados para a transportar. Vi naquele entretanto o próprio Guilherme, que desembocava da porta do refeitório, com o rosto chamuscado, o hábito fumegante, na mão tinha uma grande marmita, e senti piedade dele, pobre alegoria da impotência. Compreendi que, se acaso tinha conseguido transportar ao segundo andar uma panela de água sem a entornar, e se acaso o tinha feito mais de uma vez, devia ter obtido bem pouco. Lembrei-me da história de Santo Agostinho, quando vê uma criança que tenta transvasar a água do mar com uma colher: a criança era um anjo, e fazia isso para brincar com o santo, que pretendia penetrar os mistérios da natureza divina. E como o anjo me falou Guilherme, apoiando-se exausto ao pé direito da porta: - É impossível, jamais conseguiremos, nem sequer com todos os monges da abadia. A biblioteca está perdida. Contrariamente ao anjo, Guilherme chorava. Eu apertei-me a ele, enquanto ele arrancava de uma mesa um pano e tentava cobrir-me. Paramos a observar, já derrotados, aquilo que acontecia a nossa volta. Era um acorrer desordenado de gente, alguns subiam de mãos vazias e cruzavam-se pela escada de caracol com quem de mãos vazias, impelido por estúpida curiosidade, já tinha subido e agora descia a procurar recipientes. Outros mais avisados procuravam logo panelas e bacias, para perceberem que na cozinha não havia água bastante. De improviso, a enorme sala foi invadida por alguns mulos que transportavam cântaros, e os vaqueiros que os empurravam descarregaramnos e fizeram menção de transportar a água para cima. Mas não sabiam o caminho para subir ao scriptorium, e foi preciso tempo antes que algum dos copistas os instruíssem, e quando subiam chocavam com os que desciam aterrorizados. Alguns dos cântaros quebraram-se e espalharam a água pelo chão, outros foram passados ao longo da escada de caracol por mãos diligentes. Segui o grupo e achei-me no scriptorium: do acesso à biblioteca provinha um fumo denso, os últimos que tinham tentado subir até ao torreão oriental já voltavam, tossindo, com os olhos vermelhos, e declaravam que já não se podia penetrar naquele inferno. Vi então Bêncio. De rosto alterado, com um enorme recipiente subia do andar inferior. Ouviu aquilo que diziam os foragidos e apostrofou-os: - O inferno engolir-vos-á a todos, covardes! - Voltou-se como para procurar auxílio e viu-me: - Adso - gritou -, a biblioteca... a biblioteca... Não esperou pela minha resposta. Correu para os pés da escada e penetrou ousadamente no fumo. Foi a última vez que o vi. Ouvi um rangido que provinha de cima. Das abóbadas do scriptorium caíam pedaços de pedra misturados com cal. Uma chave de abóbada esculpida em forma de flor soltou-se e quase me caía na cabeça. O pavimento do labirinto estava cedendo. Desci a correr ao rés-do-chão e saí para o ar livre. Alguns servos diligentes tinham trazido escadas com as quais tentavam alcançar as janelas dos andares altos e fazer passar a água por aquela via. Mas as escadas mais altas mal chegavam às janelas do scriptorium, e quem ali tinha subido não podia abri-las do exterior. Mandaram dizer que as abrissem do interior, mas já ninguém agora ousava subir. Entretanto, eu observava as janelas do terceiro andar. A biblioteca toda devia ter-se tornado já um único braseiro fumegante, e o fogo agora corria de sala em sala, abrindo-se rápido nos milhares de páginas secas. Todas as janelas estavam agora iluminadas, um fumo negro saía pelo teto: o fogo já se tinha comunicado às traves de cobertura. O Edifício, que parecia tão sólido e tetrágono, revelava naquela circunstancia a sua fraqueza, as suas fendas, os muros comidos a partir do interior, as pedras esboroadas que permitiam à chama atingir as estruturas de madeira onde quer que elas estivessem. De repente, algumas janelas despedaçaram-se como comprimidos por uma força interna, as centelhas saíram para o ar livre salpicando de luzes errantes o escuro da noite. O vento, primeiro forte, tinha-se tornado mais leve, e foi desventura porque, forte, teria talvez apagado as centelhas, leve transportava-as, excitando-as, e com elas fazia voltear no ar pedaços de pergaminho que um facho interno tornara mais finos. Naquela altura ouviu-se um estrondo: o pavimento do labirinto tinha cedido nalguns pontos, precipitando as suas traves chamejantes no andar inferior, porque então vi línguas de chama levantarem-se do scriptorium, também ele povoado de livros e de armários, e de papéis soltos, espalhados pelas mesas, prontas para a solicitação das centelhas. Ouvi gritos de desespero provenientes de um grupo de copistas que se arrancavam os cabelos e ainda se propunham subir heroicamente, para recuperarem os seus tão amados pergaminhos. Em vão, que a cozinha e o refeitório eram agora uma encruzilhada de almas perdidas que se agitavam em todas as direções, onde cada um fazia obstáculo aos outros. A gente chocava, caía, quem tinha um recipiente entornava-lhe o salvítico conteúdo, os mulos que tinham penetrado na cozinha tinham percebido a presença do fogo e pateando precipitavam-se para as saídas, chocando com os humanas e os seus próprios assustadíssimos palafreneiros. Via-se bem que, de qualquer modo, aquela turba de vilãos e de homens devotos e sábios, mas extremamente inábeis, não dirigida por alguém estava estorvando mesmo os socorros que acaso tivessem podido chegar. Todo o planalto era dominado pela desordem. Mas estava-se apenas no início da tragédia. Porque, saindo pelas janelas e pelo teto, a nuvem agora triunfante das centelhas, encorajada pelo vento, estava caindo por todo o lado, tocando as coberturas da igreja. Não há quem não saiba quantas esplêndidas catedrais foram vulneráveis à mordedura do fogo: porque a casa de Deus aparece bela e bem defendida como a Jerusalém celeste por causa da pedra de que faz gala, mas as muralhas e as abóbadas são sustentadas por uma frágil, embora admirável, arquitetura de madeira, e se a igreja de pedra recorda as florestas mais veneráveis pelas suas colunas que se ramificam no alto das abóbadas, ousadas como carvalhos, do carvalho tem muitas vezes o corpocomo tem igualmente de madeira todo o seu recheio, os altares, os coros, as tábuas pintadas, os bancos, os cadeirões, os candelabros. Assim aconteceu à igreja abacial de portal belíssimo que tanto me tinha fascinado no primeiro dia. Ela incendiou-se em brevíssimo tempo. Os monges e toda a população do planalto compreenderam então que estava em jogo a própria sobrevivência da abadia, e todos se puseram a correr ainda mais arrojada e desordenadamente para fazer frente ao perigo. Decerto que a igreja era mais acessível e portanto mais fácil de defender que a biblioteca. A biblioteca tinha sido condenada pela sua própria impenetrabilidade, pelo mistério que a protegia, pela avareza dos seus acessos. A igreja, aberta maternalmente a todos na hora da oração, a todos estava aberta na hora do socorro. Mas não havia mais água, ou pelo menos muito pouca se podia encontrar depositada em quantidade suficiente, as nascentes forneciam-na com natural parcimônia e com lentidão não proporcional à urgência da tarefa. Todos poderiam ter apagado o incêndio da igreja, ninguém sabia agora como. Além disso, o fogo tinha-se comunicado por cima, onde era difícil içar-se para combater as chamas ou sufocá-las com terra e trapos. E, quando as chamas chegaram de baixo, era já inútil deitar-lhes terra ou areia que o teto ruía agora sobre os que traziam socorro, derrubando não poucos. Assim, aos gritos de lamento pelas muitas riquezas que ardiam estavam agora a unir-se os gritos de dor pelos rostos queimados, os membros esmagados, os corpos desaparecidos sob um repentino precipitar de abóbadas. O vento tinha-se feito de novo impetuoso e mais impetuosamente alimentava o contágio. Logo depois da igreja incendiaram-se os estábulos e as cavalariças. Os animais aterrorizados, quebraram as suas cordas, derrubaram as portas, espalharam-se pelo planalto relinchando, mugindo, balindo, grunhindo horrivelmente. Algumas centelhas atingiram as crinas de muitos cavalos, e viu-se a esplanada percorrida por criaturas infernais, por corcéis flamejantes que derrubavam tudo no seu caminho que não tinha nem meta nem trégua. Vi o velho Alinardo, que errava perdido sem ter compreendido o que acontecia, derrubado pelo magnífico Brunello, aureolado de fogo, transportado para o pó e aí abandonado, pobre coisa informe. Mas não tive nem modo nem tempo de o socorrer, nem de chorar o seu fim, porque cenas como aquela repetiam-se agora por toda a parte. Os cavalos em chamas tinham transportado o fogo para onde o vento não o tinha ainda feito: agora ardiam também as oficinas e a casa dos noviços. Bandos de pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro da esplanada, sem meta ou com metas ilusórias. Vi Nicolau, com a cabeça ferida, o hábito em farrapos, que já vencido, de joelhos na alameda de acesso, maldizia a maldição divina. Vi Pacífico de Tivoli, que, renunciando a qualquer idéia de socorro, estava procurando agarrar à passagem um mulo à desfilada, e como conseguiu gritou-me que também eu fizesse a mesma coisa e que fugisse, para escapar àquele torvo simulacro de Armagedão. Perguntei-me onde estava Guilherme e temi que tivesse sido derrubado por um desabamento. Encontrei-o depois de longa busca nas proximidades do claustro. Tinha na mão a sua saca de viagem: quando o fogo já se comunicava à casa dos peregrinos tinha subido à sua cela para salvar ao menos as suas preciosíssimas coisas. Tinha trazido também a minha saca, onde encontrei alguma coisa com que me vestir. Detivemo-nos ofegantes a observar o que acontecia em redor. Agora a abadia estava condenada. Quase todos os seus edifícios estavam, uns mais outros menos, atingidos pelo fogo. Os que estavam ainda intactos não o seriam dentro em pouco, porque tudo agora, desde os elementos naturais à obra confusa dos que socorriam, colaborava para propagar o incêndio. Permaneciam salvas as partes não edificadas, o horto, o jardim diante do claustro... Não se podia fazer mais nada para salvar as construções, mas bastava abandonar a idéia de salvá-las para se poder observar tudo sem perigo, estando em zona aberta. Olhamos para a igreja, que agora ardia lentamente, porque é próprio destas grandes construções arder logo nas partes lenhosas e depois agonizar durante horas, por vezes durante dias. Diversamente ardia agora o Edifício. Aqui, o material combustível era muito mais rico, o fogo já propagado de todo pelo scriptorium tinha agora invadido o andar da cozinha. Quanto ao terceiro andar, onde outrora e durante centenas de anos tinha sido o labirinto, estava agora praticamente destruído. - Era a maior biblioteca da cristandade - disse Guilherme. - Agora - acrescentou - o Anticristo está verdadeiramente próximo, porque nenhuma sapiência lhe fará mais de barreira. Por outro lado vimos o seu vulto esta noite. - O vulto de quem? - perguntei, aturdido. - Jorge, quero eu dizer. Naquele rosto devastado pelo ódio contra a filosofia vi pela primeira vez o retrato do Anticristo, que não vem da tribo de Judas, como pretendem os seus anunciadores, nem de um país longínquo. O Anticristo pode nascer da própria piedade, do excessivo amor de Deus ou da verdade, como o herege nasce do santo e o endemoninhado do vidente. Teme, Adso, os profetas e aqueles que estão dispostos a morrer pela verdade, que de costume fazem morrer muitíssimos com eles, freqüentemente antes deles, por vezes em seu lugar. Jorge cumpriu uma obra diabólica porque amava de modo tão lúbrico a sua verdade que ousava tudo com a condição de destruir a mentira. Jorge temia o segundo livro de Aristóteles porque ele ensinava talvez a deformar deveras o rosto de toda a verdade, a fim de que não nos tornássemos escravos dos nossos fantasmas. Talvez a tarefa de quem ama os homens seja fazer rir da verdade, fazer rir a verdade, porque a única verdade é aprender a libertar-nos da paixão insana pela verdade. - Mas, mestre - arrisquei dolente -, vós agora falais assim porque estais ferido no mais profundo da vossa alma. Porém há uma verdade, aquela que descobristes esta noite, aquela a que chegastes interpretando as pistas que lestes nos últimos dias. Jorge venceu, mas vós vencestes Jorge, porque puseste a nu a sua trama... - Não havia uma trama - disse Guilherme -, e eu descobri-a por engano. A afirmação era autocontraditória, e não compreendi se verdadeiramente Guilherme queria que o fosse. - Mas era verdade que as pegadas sobre a neve remetiam para Brunello - disse eu -, era verdade que Adelmo se tinha suicidado, era verdade que Venancio não se tinha afogado no cântaro, era verdade que o labirinto era organizado tal como o havíeis imaginado, era verdade que se entrava no finis Africae tocando a palavra quator, era verdade que o livro misterioso era de Aristóteles... Poderia continuar a enumerar todas as coisas verdadeiras que vós haveis descoberto valendo-vos da vossa ciência... - Nunca duvidei da verdade dos signos, Adso, são a única coisa de que o homem dispõe para se orientar no mundo. Aquilo que eu não compreendi foi a relação entre os signos. Cheguei até Jorge através de um esquema apocalíptico que parecia reger todos os delitos, e no entanto era casual. Cheguei a Jorge procurando um autor de todos os crimes, e descobrimos que cada crime tinha no fundo um autor diferente, ou então nenhum. Cheguei a Jorge perseguindo o desígnio de uma mente perversa e raciocinante, e não havia desígnio algum, ou melhor, mesmo Jorge tinha sido dominado pelo próprio desígnio inicial, e depois tinha-se iniciado uma cadeia de causas e de causas concomitantes, e de causas em contradição entre si, que tinham procedido por conta própria, criando relações que não dependiam de desígnio algum. Onde está toda a minha sabedoria? Comportei-me como um obstinado, perseguindo um simulacro de ordem, quando bem devia saber que não há uma ordem no universo. - Mas imaginando ordens erradas encontrastes mesmo assim alguma coisa... - Disseste uma coisa bela, Adso, agradeço-te. A ordem que a nossa mente imagina é como uma rede, ou uma escada, em que se constrói para alcançar qualquer coisa. Mas depois deve-se deitar fora a escada, porque se descobre que, se acaso servia, era privada de sentido. Er muoz gelíchesame die Leiter abewerfen, so Er an ir ufgestigen ist... Diz-se assim? - Soa assim na minha língua. Quem o disse? - Um místico da tua terra. Escreveu-o em qualquer parte, não me recordo onde. E não é necessário que alguém um dia encontre esse manuscrito. As únicas verdades que servem são instrumentos para deitar fora. - Vós não podeis censurar-vos nada, fizestes o melhor que podíeis. - E o melhor dos homens que é pouco. É difícil aceitar a idéia que não pode haver uma ordem no universo, porque ofenderia a livre vontade de Deus e a sua onipotência. Assim, a liberdade de Deus é a nossa condenação, ou pelo menos a condenação da nossa soberba. Ousei, pela primeira e última vez na minha vida, uma conclusão teológica: - Mas como pode existir um ser necessário totalmente tecido de possível? Que diferença há então entre Deus e o caos primigênio? Afirmar a absoluta onipotência de Deus e a sua absoluta disponibilidade a respeito das suas próprias escolhas não equivale a demonstrar que Deus não existe. Guilherme olhou para mim sem que qualquer sentimento transparecesse dos traços do seu rosto, e disse: - Como poderia um sábio continuar a comunicar o seu saber se respondesse sim à tua pergunta? Não compreendi o sentido das suas palavras: - Quereis dizer - perguntei - que não haveria mais saber possível e comunicável se faltasse o próprio critério da verdade, ou então que já não poderíeis comunicar aquilo que sabeis porque os outros não vo-lo consentiriam? Naquele momento, uma parte dos tetos do dormitório desabou com imenso fragor soprando para o alto uma nuvem de centelhas. Uma parte das ovelhas e das cabras, que erravam pelo pátio, passaram por nós lançando atrozes balidos. Uns servos passaram em tropel a nosso lado, gritando, e quase nos pisaram. - Há aqui demasiada confusão - disse Guilherme. - Non in commotione, non in commotione Dominus. ULTIMO FÓLIO A abadia ardeu durante três dias e durante três noites, e de nada valeram os últimos esforços. Já na manhã do sétimo dia da nossa permanência naquele lugar, quando os supérstites se tinham apercebido que mais nenhum edifício podia ser salvo, quando desabaram os muros externos das construções mais belas, e a igreja, enrolando-se quase sobre si mesma, engoliu a sua torre, naquela altura faltou a todos a vontade de combater contra o castigo divino. Cada vez mais frouxas foram as corridas aos poucos baldes de água que restavam, enquanto ainda ardia pacificamente a sala capitular com a soberba casa do Abade. Quando o fogo atingiu o lado extremo das várias oficinas, os servos já há muito tempo que tinham salvo a maior quantidade de utensílios que podiam, e preferiram bater a colina para recuperarem ao menos parte dos animais, fugidos para fora da cerca na confusão da noite. Vi alguns dos servos que se aventuraram no interior daquilo que restava da Igreja: imaginei que procurassem penetrar na cripta do tesouro para roubarem, antes da fuga, algum objeto precioso. Não sei o que conseguiram, se a cripta não se tinha já afundado, se os velhacos não se afundaram nas vísceras da terra na tentativa de a atingirem. Subiam entretanto homens da aldeia, a prestar socorro, ou a procurarem também eles reunir algum espólio. Os mortos ficaram na maioria entre as ruínas ainda ardentes. No terceiro dia, tratados os feridos, sepultados os cadáveres que ficaram a descoberto, os monges e todos os outros recolheram as suas coisas e abandonaram o planalto ainda fumegante, como um lugar maldito. Não sei para onde se dispersaram. Guilherme e eu deixamos aqueles lugares em duas cavalgaduras encontradas perdidas no bosque e que então consideramos res nullius. Dirigimo-nos para oriente. Chegando de novo a Bobbio, soubemos más notícias do imperador. Chegado a Roma, tinha sido coroado pelo povo. Considerada então impossível qualquer conciliação com João, tinha eleito um antipapa, Nicolau V. Marsílio tinha sido nomeado vigário espiritual de Roma, mas por culpa sua, ou por sua fraqueza, aconteciam naquela cidade coisas bastante tristes de referir. Torturavam-se sacerdotes fiéis ao papa que não queriam dizer missa, um prior dos agostinianos tinha sido atirado à fossa dos leões no Capitólio. Marsílio e João de Jandun tinham declarado João herege, e Luís tinha-o feito condenar à morte. Mas o imperador governava mal, estava atraindo a si a hostilidade dos senhores locais, subtraia dinheiro ao erário público. À medida que ouvíamos estas noticias, retardávamos a nossa descida para Roma, compreendi que Guilherme não queria ver-se como testemunha de eventos que humilhavam as suas esperanças. Quando chegamos a Pomposa, soubemos que Roma se tinha rebelado contra Luís, o qual tinha subido de novo para Pisa, enquanto na cidade papal voltavam a entrar triunfalmente os legados de João. Entretanto, Miguel de Cesena tinha dado conta que a sua presença em Avinhão não levava a qualquer resultado, aliás, temia pela sua vida, e tinha fugido, juntando-se a Luís em Pisa. O imperador tinha entretanto perdido também o apoio de Castruccio, senhor de Luca e Pistóia, que tinha morrido. Em resumo, prevendo os eventos, e sabendo que o Bávaro se dirigia para Munique invertemos o caminho e decidimos precedê-lo ali, até porque Guilherme advertia que a Itália se estava tornando insegura para ele. Nos meses e nos anos que se seguiram, Luís viu desfazer-se a aliança dos senhores gibelinos, no ano seguinte Nicolau antipapa entregar-se-ia a João, apresentando-selhe com uma corda ao pescoço. Logo que chegamos a Munique da Baviera eu tive de me separar, no meio de muitas lágrimas, do meu bom mestre. A sua sorte era incerta, os meus parentes preferiram que eu voltasse a Melk. Desde a trágica noite em que Guilherme me tinha patenteado o seu desanimo diante das ruínas da abadia, como por tácito acordo, não tínhamos falado mais daquela história. E nem aludimos mais a ela no curso da nossa dolorosa despedida. O meu mestre deu-me muitos e bons conselhos para os meus estudos futuros, e ofereceu-me as lentes que lhe tinha fabricado Nicolau, tendo ele agora de novo as suas. Eu era ainda jovem, disse-me, mas um dia ser-me-iam úteis (e, na verdade, tenho-as sobre o nariz, agora que escrevo estas linhas). Depois abraçou-me fortemente, com a ternura de um pai, e disse-me adeus. Não o vi mais. Soube muito mais tarde que tinha morrido durante a grande epidemia de peste que infligiu a Europa por volta da metade deste século. Rezo sempre para que Deus tenha acolhido a sua alma e lhe tenha perdoado os muitos atos de orgulho que a sua altivez intelectual lhe tinha feito cometer. Anos depois, homem já bastante maduro, tive ocasião de fazer uma viagem à Itália por mandado do meu Abade. Não resisti à tentação e no regresso fiz um longo desvio para revisitar aquilo que tinha restado da abadia. As duas aldeias nas faldas do monte tinham-se despovoado, as terras em volta estavam incultas. Subi ao planalto, e um espetáculo de desolação e de morte se apresentou aos meus olhos umedecidos de lágrimas. Das grandes e magníficas construções que adornavam aquele lugar restavam ruínas dispersas, como já tinha acontecido aos monumentos dos antigos pagãos na cidade de Roma. A hera tinha revestido os pedaços dos muros, as colunas, as raras arquitraves que ficaram intactas. Ervas selvagens invadiam o terreno por todo o lado, e nem sequer se compreendia onde tinham sido outrora o horto e o jardim. Só o lugar do cemitério era reconhecível, por alguns túmulos que ainda afloravam no terreno. Único sinal de vida, grandes aves de rapina caçavam lagartos e serpentes que, como basiliscos, se escondiam entre as pedras ou deslizavam pelos muros. Do portal da igreja tinham ficado poucos vestígios corroídos de bolor. O tímpano sobrevivia pela metade, ai descobri ainda, dilatado pelas intempéries o enlanguescido de sórdidos líquenes, o olho sinistro do Cristo no trono, e qualquer coisa do vulto do leão. O Edifício, à parte o muro meridional, derrocado, parecia ainda estar em pé e desafiar o curso do tempo. Os dois torreões externos, que davam para o despenhadeiro, pareciam quase intactos, mas por toda a parte as janelas eram olheiras vazias cujas lágrimas viscosas eram trepadeiras pútridas. No interior, a obra da arte, destruída, confundia-se com a da natureza, e por largos espaços da cozinha o olhar corria pelo céu aberto, através do rasgão dos andares superiores e do teto, derrubados como anjos caídos. Tudo aquilo que não era verde de musgo estava ainda negro do fumo de tantos decênios antes. Revolvendo entre os escombros encontrava de vez em quando pedaços de pergaminho, precipitados do scriptorium e da biblioteca e sobrevivendo como tesouros sepultos na terra; e comecei a recolhê-los, como se devesse recompor as folhas de um livro. Depois apercebi-me que de um dos torreões subia ainda, periclitante e quase intacta, uma escada de caracol para o scriptorium, e dali trepando por um declive de escombros, podia-se chegar à altura da biblioteca: a qual era, porém, apenas uma espécie de galeria rente às muralhas externas que dava em todos os pontos para o vazio. Ao longo de um pedaço de muro encontrei um armário milagrosamente de pé ao longo da parede, não sei como escapado ao fogo, podre de água e de insetos. Dentro dele havia ainda algumas folhas. Outras tiras encontrei-as vasculhando nas ruínas de baixo. Pobre messe foi a minha, mas passei um dia inteiro a recolhê-la, como se daquelas disiecta membra da biblioteca devesse chegar-me uma mensagem. Alguns pedaços de pergaminho estavam descorados, outros deixavam entrever a sombra de uma imagem, às vezes o fantasma de uma ou mais palavras. Algumas vezes encontrei folhas em que eram legíveis frases inteiras, mais facilmente encadernações ainda intactas, defendidas por aquilo que tinham sido brochas de metal... Larvas de livros, aparentemente ainda sãs de fora mas devoradas por dentro: e no entanto algumas vezes tinha-se salvo uma meia-folha, transparecia um incipit, um titulo... Recolhi todas as relíquias que pude encontrar, e enchi com elas duas sacas de viagem, abandonando coisas que me eram úteis para salvar aquele mísero tesouro. Ao longo da viagem de regresso e depois em Melk passei muitas e muitas horas a tentar decifrar aqueles vestígios. Muitas vezes reconheci por uma palavra ou por uma imagem resídua de que obra se tratava. Quando, com o tempo, encontrei outros exemplares daqueles livros, estudei-os com amor, como se o fado me tivesse deixado aquele legado, como se o ter-lhe descoberto o exemplar destruído tivesse sido um claro sinal do céu que dizia tolle et lege. No fim da minha paciente recomposição desenhou-se-me como uma biblioteca menor, sinal da maior, desaparecida, uma biblioteca feita de trechos, citações, períodos incompletos cotos de livros. Quando mais leio este elenco mais me convenço que ele é feito do acaso e não contém qualquer mensagem. Mas estas páginas incompletas acompanharam-me por toda a vida que desde então me restou viver, muitas vezes as consultei como oráculo, e quase tenho a impressão de que quanto escrevi nestas folhas, que tu agora lerás, ignoto leitor, mais não é que um centão, um carme figurado, um imenso acróstico que não diz nem repete mais que aquilo que aqueles fragmentos me sugeriram, e já nem sei se eu falei até agora deles ou se falaram eles pela minha boca. Mas, em qualquer dos casos, quanto mais recito a mim mesmo a história que dai saiu menos consigo compreender se nela há uma trama que vai para além da seqüência natural dos eventos e dos tempos que os relacionam entre si. E é coisa dura para este velho monge, às portas da morte, não saber se a letra que escreveu contém algum sentido oculto, e se contém mais de um, muitos, ou nenhum. Mas esta minha inabilidade para ver é talvez efeito da sombra que a grande treva que se avizinha está lançando sobre o mundo encanecido. Est ubi gloria nunc Babylonia? Onde estão as neves de outrora? A terra dança a dança de macabré, parece-me por momentos que o Danúbio percorrido por batéis carregados de loucos que vão para um lugar obscuro. Não me resta senão calar-me. O quam salubre, quam iucundum et suave est sedere in solitudine et tacere et loqui cum Deo! Dentro em pouco reunir-me-ei ao meu principio, e já não creio que seja o Deus da glória de que me tinham falado os abades da minha ordem, ou de alegria, como julgavam os menoritas de então, talvez nem sequer de piedade. Gott ist ein lautes Nichts, ihn rührt kein Nun noch Hier... Em breve me entranharei neste deserto amplíssimo, perfeitamente plano e incomensurável, em que o coração verdadeiramente pio sucumbe bemaventurado. Afundar-me-ei na treva divina, num silêncio mudo e numa união inefável, e neste afundar-se se perderá toda a igualdade e toda a desigualdade, e nesse abismo o meu espírito se perderá a si mesmo, e não conhecerá nem o igual nem o desigual, nem mais nada: e serão esquecidas todas as diferenças, estarei no fundamento simples, no deserto silencioso onde jamais se vê diversidade, no íntimo onde ninguém se encontra no seu próprio lugar. Cairei na divindade silenciosa e desabitada onde não há obra nem imagem. Está frio no scriptorium, dói-me o polegar. Deixo esta escritura, não sei para quem, já não sei a propósito de quê: stat rosa prístina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus. ÍNDICE NATURALMENTE, UM MANUSCRITO. PRÓLOGO. PRIMEIRO DIA PRIMA. Onde se chega aos pés da abadia e Guilherme dá prova de grande agudeza. TERÇA. Onde Guilherme tem uma instrutiva conversa com o Abade. SEXTA. Onde Adso admira o portal da igreja e Guilherme reencontra Ubertino de Casale. CERCA DE NONA. Onde Guilherme tem um diálogo doutíssimo com Severino, o ervanário. DEPOIS DE NONA. Onde se visita o scriptorium e se conhecem muitos estudiosos, copistas e rubricadores, assim como um velho cego que espera o Anticristo. VÉSPERAS. Onde se visita o resto da abadia, Guilherme tira algumas conclusões sobre a morte de Adelmo, se fala com o irmão vidreiro de vidros para ler e de fantasmas para quem quer ler demasiado. COMPLETAS. Onde Guilherme e Adso gozam da alegre hospitalidade do Abade e da irritada conversação de Jorge. SEGUNDO DIA MATINAS. Onde poucas horas de mística felicidade são interrompidas por um sanguinosíssimo evento. PRIMA. Onde Bêncio de Upsala confia algumas coisas, outras confia-as Berengário de Arundel, e Adso aprende o que é a verdadeira penitência. TERÇA. Onde se assiste a uma rixa entre pessoas vulgares, Aymaro de Alexandria faz algumas alusões e Adso medita sobre a santidade e sobre o esterco do demônio. Depois, Guilherme e Adso voltam ao scriptorium, Guilherme vê qualquer coisa de interessante, tem uma terceira conversa sobre a legitimidade do riso, mas, em definitivo, não pode olhar para onde queria. SEXTA. Onde Bêncio conta uma estranha história, por onde se ficam a saber coisas pouco edificantes sobre a vida da abadia. NONA. Onde o Abade se mostra orgulhoso das riquezas da sua abadia e temeroso dos hereges, e no fim Adso receia ter feito mal em andar pelo mundo. DEPOIS DE VÉSPERAS. Onde, apesar do capítulo ser breve, o velho Alinardo diz coisas bastante interessantes sobre o labirinto e sobre o modo de ai entrar. COMPLETAS. Onde se entra no Edifício, se descobre um visitante misterioso, se encontra uma mensagem secreta com sinais de necromante, e desaparece, mal é encontrado, um livro que depois será procurado por muitos outros capítulos e vicissitude que não é a última é o furto das preciosas lentes de Guilherme. NOITE. Onde se penetra finalmente no labirinto, se têm estranhas visões e, como acontece nos labirintos, ali a gente se perde. TERCEIRO DIA DE LAUDAS E PRIMA. Onde se encontra um pano sujo de sangue na cela de Berengário desaparecido, e é tudo. TERÇA. Onde Adso reflete no scriptorium sobre a história da sua ordem e sobre o destino dos livros. SEXTA. Onde Adso recebe as confidências de Salvador, que não se podem resumir em poucas palavras mas que lhe inspiram muitas e preocupantes meditações. NONA. Onde Guilherme fala a Adso do grande rio herético, da função dos simples na Igreja, das suas dúvidas sobre a cognoscibilidade das leis gerais, e quase por acaso conta como decifrou os sinais necromanticos deixados por Venancio. VÉSPERAS. Onde se fala ainda com o Abade, Guilherme tem algumas idéias mirabolantes para decifrar o enigma do labirinto, e o consegue de modo mais razoável. Depois come-se queijo em pasteizinhos. DEPOIS DE COMPLETAS. Onde Ubertino conta a Adso a História de frei Dolcino, Adso evoca ou lê outras histórias na biblioteca por sua conta e depois sucede que tem um encontro com uma rapariga bela e terrível como um exército alinhado para a batalha. NOITE. Onde Adso, transtornado, se confessa a Guilherme e medita sobre a função da mulher no plano da criação, porém, descobre depois o cadáver de um homem. QUARTO DIA LAUDAS. Onde Guilherme e Severino examinam o cadáver de Berengário, descobrem que tem a língua negra, coisa singular para um afogado. Depois discutem sobre venenos dolorosíssimos e sobre um furto remoto. PRIMA. Onde Guilherme induz primeiro Salvador e depois o despenseiro a confessar o seu passado; Severino encontra as lentes roubadas, Nicolau traz as novas e Guilherme com seis olhos vai decifrar o manuscrito de Venancio. TERÇA. Onde Adso se debate nos padecimentos de amor, depois chega Guilherme com o texto de Venancio, que continua a permanecer indecifrável, mesmo depois de ter sido decifrado. SEXTA. Onde Adso vai procurar trufas e encontra os menoritas a chegar, estes têm um longo colóquio com Guilherme e Ubertino e se sabem coisas muito tristes sobre João XXII. NONA. Onde chegam o cardeal do Poggetto, Bernardo Gui e os outros homens de Avinhão, e depois cada um faz coisas diversas. VÉSPERAS. Onde Alinardo parece dar informações preciosas e Guilherme revela o seu método para chegar a uma verdade provável através de uma série de seguros erros. COMPLETAS. Onde Salvador fala de uma magia portentosa. DEPOIS DE COMPLETAS. Onde se visita de novo o labirinto, se chega ao limiar do finis Africae mas não se pode ai entrar porque não se sabe o que são o primeiro e o sétimo dos quatro, e por fim Adso tem uma recaída, aliás bastante douta no seu mal de amor. NOiTE. Onde Salvador se deixa miseravelmente descobrir por Bernardo Gui, a rapariga amada por Adso é presa como bruxa, e todos vão para a cama mais infelizes e preocupados que antes. QUINTO DIA PRIMA. Onde tem lugar uma fraterna discussão sobre a pobreza De Jesus. TERÇA. Onde Severino fala a Guilherme de um estranho livro e Guilherme fala aos legados de uma estranha concepção do governo temporal. ULTIMO FÓLIO SEXTA. Onde se encontra Severino assassinado e já não se encontra o livro que ele tinha encontrado. NONA. Onde se administra a justice e se tem a embaraçosa impressão de que todos estão errados. VÉSPERAS. Onde Ubertino se põe em fuga, Bêncio começa o observar das leis e Guilherme fez algumas reflexões sobre os vários tipos de luxúria encontrados naquele dia. COMPLETAS. Onde se escuta um sermão sobre a vinda do Anticristo e Adso descobre o poder dos nomes próprios. SEXTO DIA MATINAL. Onde os príncipes sederunt, e Malaquias desaba por terra. LAUDAS. Onde é eleito um novo despenseiro, mas não um novo bibliotecário. PRIMA. Onde Nicolau conta muitas coisas enquanto se visita a cripta do tesouro. TERÇA. Onde Adso, escutando O Dies irae, tem um sonho ou visão, como se lhe queira chamar. DEPOIS DE TERÇA. Onde Guilherme explica a Adso o seu sonho. SEXTA. Onde se reconstrói a historia dos bibliotecários e se tem algumas noticias mais sobre o livro misterioso. NONA. Onde o Abade se recusa a escutar Guilherme, fala da linguagem das gemas e manifesta o desejo de que não se indague mais sobre aqueles tristes acontecimentos. ENTRE VÉSPERAS E COMPLETAS. Onde em breves palavras se contam longas horas de desvario. DEPOIS DE COMPLETAS. Onde, quase por acaso, Guilherme descobre o segredo pare entrar no finis Africae. SÉTIMO DIA NOITE. Onde, pare resumir as revelações prodigiosas de que aqui se fala, o titulo deveria ser tão longo como o capitulo, o que é contrário aos costumes. Noite. Onde sobrevêm a ecpirose e por cause da demasiada virtude prevalecem as forças do inferno.